


The Professor

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Remus, College Professor Logan, College Student Remus, Come Swallowing, M/M, Praise Kink, Remus is in this so there's your warning, Remus seducing Logan, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Remus uses a pair of hot pants and a power point to get Logan's attention.





	The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Intrulogical teacher/student smut that was asked for.

He steps out of his room and Roman immediately makes a face of disgust, "please, _please,_ tell me you're not wearing that to class today."

He puts on a layer of chap-stick and turns to his brother, "what's wrong with my outfit?"

"You can't wear hot pants to a night class on a Wednesday," he starts, "you wear that on a Friday or Saturday."

"Business in the front," he says turning for him to see, "party in the back."

"Oh no," he shakes his head, "no. No! You take those off right now and put real pants on, you cannot wear those to our class!"

"And why not?"

"Because we're only supposed to go there to take our tests and then turn in our power points. But, if he even sees your shorts, Professor Robot is going to drone on way longer than he has to. Pretty, pretty please! For me, don't wear them."

"I've heard you loud and clear, I understand your concern," he nods.

"Thank you."

"And I've decided to ignore you," he nods, "and now I'm going to class."

"Please don't come to class at all."

"See you there," he smiles, "and don't

Roman rubs his temples and Remus practically skips out of the house, checking his phone and seeing a text. When he sees that it's from Dee he opens it immediately.

_Hey, have you seen my black crop top?_

**I'm wearing it right now. I'm about to go to class.**

_You still trying to fuck him?_

**I was never trying to fuck him. I told you that was a joke. I'm not going to actually sleep with my professor.**

_Oh really?_

**Yes! I just think he's cute.**

_You're the only one who does. Anyway, have fun NOT sleeping with him._

**Have fun thirsting after the English teacher.**

_Okay, first of all I am not thirsting after him. I only told you I found him attractive._

**Do you have his class tonight?**

_Yeah._

**So why did you need that crop top again? Are you dressing up for your teacher, Dee?**

_Oh shut up! I am not thirsting, I just want to look good._

**For him?**

_For me! Never mind, I'm going to class._

**Don't forget to bring some water!**

When he finally gets to class he makes sure he's late so he can have his teacher's eyes on him when he goes to sit down. He finally walks in and his teacher continues to write on the board, not paying attention to him, "You're late."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be here on time when I call roll."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have a seat," he gestures before turning to him. The second he looks at him he does a double take before Remus sits down and looks to him. He clears his throat, "I'm going to pass out your tests, everyone spread out."

They rearrange and Remus sits in the far corner of the room waiting for the professor to walk by. He looks up seeing his professor place a test in front of him before speaking low, "please see me after class."

"Yes, Sir," he nods.

And when he walks off Remus is smiling and beginning his test. The teacher clears his throat, "once you're finished with your tests you may leave but remember that your projects must me turned into the drop box before 11:59 tonight or you will receive a zero."

Remus takes his time and watches as everyone completes their test and leaves Roman gives him a look when he turns his paper in and when the room is finally empty Remus stops doodling on his test and finishes circling the last few answers. He takes his time collecting his things and walks over handing his test to him. Logan looks up at him and he smiles, "all done."

"Wonderful."

"So," he says, placing his things on his desk, "what did you need to talk to me about."

"Your outfit. I remember specifically writing the rules on your syllabus. Absolutely no flip-flops, no short shorts, and no loose fitting tops. And why is that?"

"Because this is a lab."

"Exactly, this is a lab, so you did pay attention and you've chosen to ignore my rules."

"I like my outfit," he says, "and I knew we weren't doing anything today except taking the test."

"Don't let it happen again," he says.

He nods before looking to the laptop on his desk, "um, actually, could I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure," he says, "as long as it involves what I teach."

"Well," he says, a USB out of his folder, "I brought my project with me and I wanted to know your thoughts on it."

He sighs, "I suppose I could look at it."

He smiles and walks around the desk, his teacher rolling his chair back, "what are-"

He bends over in front of him, putting the USB in and going into the power point. His teacher laughs nervously, "you know, I am very good with computers, I think I can do this much-"

"Just one second," he says, "I want to make sure the slides look okay before I show you."

"I'm sure they look fine, there's only eight to ten slides for a ten minute power point."

He bites his lip and turns back to look at him, "is it okay if I did more than that?"

"Well, yes, it's fine. How many did you do?"

"Sixty," he says.

"Sixty," he asks incredulously, "it was only supposed to be a short power point."

"I-I know," he nods, "I just--when I did more research on the topic I found it really interesting and wanted to go into detail with it. I made sure to include all my sources and everything, I can't tell you how many scientific journals I went through to gather all my data."

"Well," he starts, "I'm glad you found the topic interesting."

He soon moves out of the way and shows him the slides, "I hope I did okay."

The teacher goes through it, swallowing hard as he reads each slide, "Remus, this is very well researched. I think you did a very good job."

"Thank you, Sir, I was hoping you'd like it!"

"I do," he says turning to him, "I like it very much."

He smiles and goes back in front of him lowering his voice, "there are two extra slides I couldn't figure out how to take off."

His teacher doesn't say anything and Remus speaks up, "but you could take them off for me, can't you?"

He turns his head to look at his teacher looks flustered at his question and adjusted his glasses, "what?"

"The two extra slides on my power point. I couldn't figure out of to get rid of them, but I figured you're really smart so you could help me take them off."

He nods, "uh, yeah! Yeah, of course, let me just do that for you."

He moves out of the way and watches as his teacher removes the slides. Remus smiles brightly at him, "thank you, Sir! You really are my favorite teacher."

He smiles back, closing out of the power point and handing it back to him, "well, thank you. You're my favorite student."

He looks at the USB and looks at him nervously, "I wasn't going to ask, but since I'm your favorite I was wondering if you could grade my test right now."

"Right now?"

"I really want to know if I did a good job on it."

"Yeah," he nods, "I can do that."

He begins grading the paper and speaking, "you know, if you need extra help or if you don't think you're taking good enough notes I can always upload my power points and you can always study those."

"Really," he asks.

"Of course, I think it would benefit all my students actually."

"You're the best," he says.

He looks to the answer sheet and places his pen beside each number as he flips through the pages. He sighs when he gets to the bonus written questions and places his pen down, slowly turning his chair around towards the board. Remus takes this opportunity to move to the center of his desk and sit, hands between his legs holding onto the edge of the desk. When he finally turns around he's looking at the paper, "brilliant answers for your bonus questions, I-"

He cuts himself off when he looks at him and Remus cocks his head, "did I do a good job, professor?"

He swallows hard and nods, "you did an excellent job. Perfect score."

He beams at him, "it's all thanks to you."

"Me," he asks, "you're the one who studied hard."

"Yeah, but that's because you're a really good teacher. You make me want to study harder andbe the best I can be."

"Really?"

He nods, face flushing.

He smiles back and he gestures with his pen about to speak when he drops it between his legs. Remus gets up and on the floor, dropping between his legs, "I'll get it."

His knees hit the floor and he soon holds up the pen, looking up at his teacher through his lashes. He puts the pen into the pocket of the man's shirt before touching his tie, "I love your tie. It's a really nice shade of blue."

And he can see his teacher practically holding his breath. He lets go and stands, face flushing, "I'm sorry!"

He scrambles to his feet, "I'm sorry, this is stupid. This is stupid, I--I shouldn't be here throwing myself at you. You're a teacher, I'm a student, you're not interested in some kid like me. I'm really sorry for taking up your time, Sir, I promise it wont happen again."

His teacher is up in an instant, grabbing his arm and stopping him from leaving. Before he can say anything his mouth is on his kissing him hard. After a second he throws his arms around his neck and Logan's picking him up and setting him back on the desk. Remus kisses back, hands going in his hair and desperately tugging at it. Logan's mouth goes down his jaw and sucks on the spot below his ear, "you don't know how badly I've wanted to do this."

Remus can feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks and when he moans his teacher's nearly panting, "you've wanted to do this?"

He nods, nose trailing down his neck, "for so long. Ever since I saw you in my first class. I liked how smart you are but when I saw how you dress."

He moans and soon guides Logan's hand up his shirt only to have him pull it back. He looks up at him, watching him lick the pad of his thumb before sliding his hand back up and thumbing over his nipple. He gasps, body jerking as a warm tongue licks up his neck before kisses move down to his collar.

"You kept showing up in those shirts that were either tight or showed off your stomach. God! And those short shorts? I had to rewrite the dress code for this class just so I wouldn't keep getting distracted by you."

"I wear them just for you," he says, "I-I've always had this fantasy where you tell me to stay behind because I did a good job on my test and you-ah!"

"I what," he asks.

He's panting when the other hand is placed on his knee, thumb sliding up and under the bottom of the shorts.

"You tell me I deserve a reward for doing so well."

"You do deserve a reward, don't you," he asks, sucking on a sensitive spot in his neck.

He moans, "please!"

"Saying please," he asks, "for someone so cocky earlier trying to seduce me you're quite submissive now."

"Please, professor."

"What do you need," he asks, "tell me what you want."

"Something," he says, "anything!"

"How about a punishment," he asks.

"Punishment," he asks.

"You didn't follow the rules on the syllabus. I specifically said no shorts or loose fitting tops," he tells him pulling back to look at him.

"How are you going to punish me," he asks, looking up at him.

"Well, I have to grade papers, maybe I should make you sit quietly on my desk while I finish grading them."

"Please," he says, "I _really_ need you."

"So impatient," he sighs before looking over him, "how do you feel about a spanking."

"A spanking?"

"Do you think you could handle that kind of punishment?"

He nods, "yes."

"Yes, _Sir,_" he tells him.

"Yes, Sir," he says back.

He nods and twirls his finger, "turn around."

He does as he asks, waiting for more instructions.

"Bend over, hands flat on the desk and knees apart."

He puts his hand on the desk, standing apart and bending over. His shorts and underwear are soon pulled down his legs until they're stretched between each calf. He brings his hand over his ass, slowly rubbing his cheek, "are you ready?"

"Yes," he says.

A harsh slap is delivered to his ass making him jump and gasp before turning to look at him. The man is looking at him sternly, "yes, what?"

His cock twitches and he locks eyes with him, "yes, Sir."

He leans in close to his ear, "how many do you think you deserve?"

"Ten," he says, "as a starting punishment."

"That's fair," he nods, "ten it is. If it hurts or you want to stop then tell me."

"I don't want to stop."

He pulls his hand back and gives his cheek another four hard smacks before switching to the other cheek. Remus jumps with each one, biting his lip so he doesn't make any noise when the next five are given to him. They were hard and he think he may remember this whenever he sits. He smiles, liking the idea of still being able to feel him later. Logan opens a drawer, and soon Remus hears a bottle uncap. He turns to look at him pouring lube onto his fingers and gives him an innocent look, "what are you going to do with those?"

"Give you a reward," he says, using two wet fingers to circle his hole, "because you've taken your punishment like a very good boy."

The words send a shiver down his spine and he moans at the feeling, "I have?"

The older man seems to have picked up on it and he teases him more, "I'm very impressed at what a good boy you are."

He moans at the words and he smiles, kissing Remus's neck, "do you like when I call you that? When I call you a good boy?"

"Yes, Sir," he moans, feeling the fingers go inside him.

"Look at that," he says, "you've already fingered yourself, haven't you?"

He closes his eyes and Logan noses at his neck, "did you get your hole all ready for me?"

"No, Sir."

"Then why are you already stretched open? Have you got someone else? Should I be jealous?"

"I-I always finger myself before your class. So I don't think about you during your lectures."

He turns his fingers, finding the spot that makes his arms go weak and his body lean forward, "do you think about me when you do it?"

His face heats up and the teacher notices as he nods, "yes, Sir."

"Don't feel embarrassed," he tells him, moving his fingers in and out over that spot, "I think about you after class. I've got lube in my desk and the second everyone is gone and I'm alone I use it when I think about you."

"Professor," he whispers, laying his head down further, "please?"

"What do you need?"

"Fuck me," he says, "please? I want you inside me."

He helps him up and turns him around to look at him. Once he picks him up he's setting him on the desk and undoing his belt. Remus looks between the motion of his hand and his eyes which were fixed on his, "sure you want this?"

He looks between his legs seeing Logan pull out his cock. He looks at it for a long time and the teacher raises a brow to continue, "you sure you can even take it?"

"I can take it," he nods quickly.

He takes a condom from his drawer before closing it and hands Remus the square, "wanna put it on me?"

His hand is shaky when he undoes it and puts it on him. Logan reaches down once it's on and takes Remus's hand, kissing his palm, "you're shaking. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," he says, "I've just been thinking about this for a long time and now that it's happening I'm worried I might mess something up."

He leans in, kissing him and lubing himself up, "don't be nervous. Just try to relax and let me reward you for doing such a good job."

He adjusts his cock, positioning it at his hole before easing himself in. He wraps his arms around Logan's neck while his teacher's arms come under his knee, pulling him to the edge of the desk and slowly thrusting in and out of him. He moans and closes his eyes when his lips are on his neck, kissing before his teeth nip at his skin, "you like that?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Look at you, you take it so well, don't you?"

He moans and grips the shirt at his shoulders, "lay back a little and spread your legs for me."

He helps him lay back and spreads his legs, letting him go deeper, "oh fuck!"

"That's it, just like that."

He moans loud, tipping his head back as Logan sucks marks down his throat and collar, "such a good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," he nods, "I am. I'm a good boy."

"Take your shirt off."

Logan puts his legs around himself and holds his waist letting him pull it off and set it to the side before his hands come back up to hold onto his shoulders. The teacher leans in mouthing down his neck and chest before wetting the pad of his thumb again and going back to teasing over the other nipple, kissing him. Remus whines against his lips and he smile, thrusting faster and moving to his ear, "you know, I didn't lock the door."

He turns his head towards the exit and Logan licks a line up his neck making him moan, "someone could see you."

"Professor," he moans.

"Want them to see? Want them to see what a good student you are?"

He moans again, holding him tighter as his breathing becomes erratic.

"Anyone could walk in," he tells him, "and see what a good boy you for me. The might even hear what you sound like when I make you cum."

"Please," he moans.

"Please, what?"

"Please make me cum," he begs.

"You want to cum?"

"Yes," he moans, head tipping back, growing closer to his own orgasm.

Logan bites his shoulder, "yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir!"

And the teacher gives a hard thrust making him moan and cum hard, holding on tighter as his body shakes. He gives a few slow thrusts and when he pulls out of him Remus relaxes against his shoulder, "did you like your reward?"

"Yes, Sir," he pants, "thank you."

He kisses him gently and heads over to the sink, gathering some wipes and paper towels before coming back and cleaning him up before putting his clothes back on him, "you did such a good job taking it."

"I did," he asks.

He nods, "I'm very proud of you."

"You are?"

He kisses him gently, "very proud of you."

Once he's dressed he looks down and sees the still hard cock, "you didn't cum."

"It's fine," he says, "the fact that I was able to see you like that because of me was all I needed to be honest with you."

He hops off the desk and pushes him back in his chair, taking the condom off him, "Remus?"

"I don't like the thought of leaving you unsatisfied."

He tosses it and holds his cock licking a long line up it before sucking the head into his mouth. Logan groans and holds onto the arm rests. Remus takes one of his hands and puts it in his hair before pulling off him, "pull my hair."

"You like having your hair pulled?"

He takes him back in his mouth and hums before bobbing his head up and down slow for yes. Logan pulls his hair and he moans around him before letting him down his throat. His teacher groans and he pulls back, jerking him off and sucking the head. He closes his eyes trying to focus on his breathing and working his mouth at the same time until he hears his teacher. It's soft but he hears him swear, "fuck."

He looks up at him through his lashes before taking him deeper and humming for a while as he lets his cock touch his throat. He pulls his hair and tries hard not to force his head down. He pulls back, tongue teasing over the slit before he's jerking him off, "is this okay?"

He nods, "yeah, yeah that's good."

He goes back down and sucks the tip before putting his hand on both of his thighs and taking him down to the base slowly building up speed. Logan sighs, hand going to the back of his head and pulling his hair, "fuck, just like that."

He looks up at him and the other hand holds his cheek, "yeah, look up at me just like that. I wanna watch you suck my cock."

Soon the hand in his hair is guiding him and making him go faster. He moans around him and curls his tongue around the underside of him.

"I'm so close," he says.

And that makes Remus more eager and he goes faster, Logan groaning and the grip on his hair tightening, "you might want to pull back, I'm-"

He takes him all the way down to the base and the teacher groans loud, pulling at his hair as he cums. Remus pulls back and moves his hand on him slowly making him groan. When he finally pulls off he swallows, getting a little nervous, "was that okay?"

He takes his face in his hand, leaning back as his thumb swipes the cum on the corner of his mouth. He takes teacher's hand, sucking his thumb into his mouth and licking over it. The man gives a sighing smile, "yeah, that was more than okay."

He pulls the hand from his mouth and it soon goes into his hair, ruffling it slowly and running through it, "good job."

Remus stands and sits on his desk watching Logan adjust himself back into his slacks and zip them up. When he looks up at Remus he's grabbing the tie and pulling it forward, chair coming towards him as he leans down, "I always want to do a good job for my favorite teacher."

He clears his throat and nodding, "well, you certainly did today."

He smiles, "but that can't ever happen again, can it?"

"No," he says, "I'm afraid it can't. It was wrong for me to engage in such scandalous behavior."

He nods, moving to sit in his lap, "it would be very inappropriate if we were to continue."

"Very inappropriate," he whispers, locking eyes with him.

He readjusts his tie for him, "then I should get going."

"Yes, you should definitely get going."

He smiles, leaning in, lips ghosting over his, "same time next week?"

"Oh fuck yeah," he breathes leaning in and kissing him hard.

He giggles and when he finally gathers his things Logan stands and grabs him by the hips, pulling him back. His mouth is right by his ear as he's being held tight, "and Remus?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Don't be late."

"Yes, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
